Enchanted
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Wheeljack and Xenia never thought they would fall in love so quickly, but they will never regret it. "I was enchanted to meet you, Wheeljack." Wheeljack/OC one-shot prequel to my story "The Femme Wrecker"


**A/N: So, this is like a prequel to my story The Femme Wrecker. I've decided to do this because I was impatient about the speed of how fast my story is progressing. I wanna see Wheeljack already!  
**

**Anyways, this is a songfic to the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own majority of the things in here.  
**

* * *

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old, tired, lonely place._

_*3rd POV*_

Wheeljack was talking with Seaspray and Bulkhead about the last battle, which was the most epic battle in their careers as Wreckers.

"And then, didja see that 'Con's face when I charged right into him?" Bulkhead laughed.

"Hm... That wasn't anything compared to what happened when I sniped Ol' Screamer right in the wing." Wheeljack smirked over the rim of his cube of high-grade.

"If it were me, I wouldn't have missed his Spark-chamber." Seaspray retorted.

"Whatever, Spray! You're the best sniper on the team!" Bulkhead laughed. "Right, Wheeljack?"

When Wheeljack didn't respond, Bulkhead turned and saw that Wheeljack was staring at something at the other end of the Wrecker's rec room.

"What's wrong, Jackie?"

Wheeljack jolted out of his thoughts and said, "Hey, you guys ever seen that femme over there before?"

Seaspray and Bulkhead looked over to where he was pointing. Standing off to the side was a short, red and white femme, the colors of a medic. She was talking to their fellow Wrecker, Springer, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"She's the new field medic that Magnus was talking about." Seaspray said. "You never pay attention to briefings, Wheeljack. That's why you don't know her."

"I'm gonna go save her from Springer. I'll be right back." Wheeljack stood up and walked over.

_Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I could say it was enchanting to meet you_

_*Xenia's POV*_

'_Who is this idiot?'_ I thought to myself, as I smiled and nodded at the right times, though I wasn't really listening. I ws a little uncomfortable with this mech sitting o close to me. I think his name was Springy or something.

"...And did I mention that I personally interrogated the Decepticon Breakdown? Pretty impressive, right?" Springy said. "Also..."

I looked away at that moment to look around the rec room we were currently in. There were 3 or 4 more mechs in the room, sitting on the other side. All of them were at least a helm taller than me. One was all blue with doorwings on his back. The other mech had a green and black paintjob with an interesting helm decoration, like a construction hat. The other...

_Your eyes whisper  
__'Have we met?'  
Cross the room  
Your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me_

Wow. He had a white, red, and green paintjob with helmfins and little wing nubs. His stance and how held himself showed that he was rough, with a soft side, though he would probably maim anyone who says it out loud. He had a slight, very slight, limp on his left leg. Or maybe he was trying to show he was tough. Somehow, I doubt he'd accept my medical help. He had bright blue optics that seem to add to his rugged personality.

He was remarkable. Simply enchanting to the optics.

And he was walking right towards me.

_The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to me you  
_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

"You seem like the kind of femme to tell this idiot off." I looked up at the red, green, and white mech. He was smirking at me, while Springy scowled at the newcomer.

"Back off, Wheeljack. This is my femme." Springy growled. I narrowed my optics at that.

"Oh yeah? Then, what is 'your femme's' name?" I asked, in a sweet tone.

"Um... Right... uh..." Springy thought long and hard about this. "Sunspot?"

I gave him a deadpan look. "That's what I thought. Goodbye, now, Springy."

Wheeljack muffled laughter behind his servo as Springy bristled.

"Yeah. Later, Springy!" Wheeljack laughed.

Springy huffed and left, allowing Wheeljack to sit where Springy was previously occupying.

"Thanks for saving me from that mech. He was getting on my circuits." I cycled a sigh of relief.

"No problem. Especially for the new medic." He said. "Bet you must be pretty good to qualify to be the Wreckers' medic."

"Yeah, and I couldn't help but notice the limp you had." He flinched at that.

"That ain't nothing." He waved off.

"Well, what if you stumble in battle and a Con gets in a lucky shot. Is it 'nothing' then?"

Our arguing went on like this all throughout our break until he had a guard shift.

"So, do you wanna meet after my shift?" He asked as I walked with him to the entrance of the base.

"Well, I have to do inventory in there sad little space you guys call a med-bay. I need to get it ready so that if any of you guys get hurt doing something stupid, I'll be ready." I teased.

"Now, don't get me started." Wheeljack said, jokingly. "So, I guess you can just comm. me then."

"Sure. I'll see you later then." He smirked, and for a milli-astro-second, I had the inexplicable urge to kiss him, but he beat me to it. He pecked me lightly on the cheek, then turned and walked away to his shift.

_This night is sparking  
Don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck  
Blushin' all the way home  
I'll spend forever  
Wonderin' if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

I could feel my cheeks burning all the way to the med-bay. He kissed my cheek-plates. I know it was only on the cheek, but it was a kiss. I didn't exactly have any experience with romance, because of my medical training.

I know, you're all thinking, "What kind of medic are you?" but its not my fault that both my mentor AND my brother refused to teach me about interfacing and such. Primus, how lame is that?

I was awestruck. I was wonderstruck.

My bubble was burst by a voice behind me saying, "Xenia."

I turned and saluted to Ultra Magnus. "Sir!"

"At ease." I could hear the transparent joy in his voice at the right to be able to say that. He's been the leader of the Wreckers for about 3 orns, and the _ had not ceased yet.

"How are you settling in, Xenia?"

"Rather nicely, actually. You guys act tough as Cybertronium alloy, but you're just a bunch of softies." I teased.

Ultra Magnus smirked, then walked away.

I continued on my way to the med-bay, still thinking about Wheeljack.

I reached the med-bay, and looked around. Honestly, it was little more than a wash rack. There was a couple berths, a place to put my tools, a couple solitary confinement rooms at the back, and an office. I never had an office before.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night in the med-bay, trying make the space useable. By the time my internal alarm went off, it was 0200.

"You know the weird part is that everything I look at has reminded me of someone." I said out loud.

"Is that so? Now why would that be?"

I jumped and turned to glare at whoever startled me. It was an orange mech with a blue helm. If you've seen pictures of Optimus Prime, that kind of what he looked like

"What are you doing up so early?" I growled.

He held up his servos in surrender. "Hey, I'm about to go on patrol. Let Jackie get some recharge, you know?"

"Hmph. Why are you here, then? Go help Wheeljack." I turned away, about to go into the office, but the orange mech said, "That's just the thing. One of my joints has been creaking. Think you can fix it?"

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, you do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
"Hey, it was enchanting to meet you"_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

After Xenia fixed Pyro, the orange mech, Wheeljack showed up at the med-bay. He looked around appreciatively. "The place looks better than the last time I saw it."

"That's nice." Xenia responded, cleaning some tools.

He immediately caught on to my tone. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"...Nothing."

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. Tell me what's wrong."

She glared at him. Couldn't he take a hint? "Why should I? I barely even know you."

He blinked. Then, he regained his composure and said, calmly, "because I know you the best out of everyone on base."

Xenia tried to come up with a counter argument, but he smirked that smirk and she pulled a Ratchet.

Xenia pulled out a wrench and whipped it at him. He was so surprised, he didn't even dodge and it hit him right in the helm. He staggered and laughed. A big, hearty laugh which warmed her Spark and made her lower the next wrench she was about to throw.

"I'm sorry, Wheeljack. I just lost it." She walked into the office and sat down on the chair, putting her helm in her servos.

Wheeljack came into the office and put a servo on my shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. Didn't make a dent."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't throw it hard enough to dent."

"Hey, tell me what's up. It's obviously bothering you." I looked up, my vision getting a little blurry.

"It's none of my business." Xenia replied. "It's yours. I don't want to intrude on someone's life if I barely know them."

"Primus... You are so stubborn." Wheeljack rubbed his helm, frustrated. "Just tell me."

"You really want me to tell you what's bothering me?" Xenia said, furiously. "Fine!"

She took a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if you were seeing anyone."

Wheeljack's optics widened. "Blunt. I like that. No, I'm not "seeing" anyone. Unless, of course, you counted interfacing with everyone. But that's normal here in the Wreckers. It's been that way since the beginning of the War. But, it seems soon I'll have a regular interfacing partner from now on."

He smirked, then leaned in to kiss Xenia.

* * *

_This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever_  
_Wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing 'round all alone  
I'll spend forever_  
_Wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_*Xenia's POV*_

Well, that was certainly unexpected. I went to Pyro the next day. After I had gotten some recharge, of course.

"See? I told you you'd nothing to worry about!" Pyro said, pounding my back.

I laughed along with him. After we got over ourselves, said to him, "He asked me to stop by his quarters after his shift. I wonder what he wants."

"Oh, you _know_ what _he_ wants." Pyro snickered.

I pulled out my wrench and hit him in the shin.

"Ow... Geez..."

"Serves you right. Anyways, I need to get to the med-bay. I'll see you later, Pyro."

Okay, so I overreacted about this whole situation. I have that right! I'm a femme! Wheeljack is nice, so I'll meet him in his quarters, like he wanted me to.

* * *

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
_ Not where the story line ends_  
_ My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_ These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you_

Later, that solar-cycle, I was lying with Wheeljack on his berth, cooling fans whirring and goofy grins on our faces. I sighed contently.

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"I hope that we can keep meeting like this, Wheeljack." I smiled.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Of course, Xee."

"I was enchanted to meet you, Wheeljack."

"So was I, Xenia."

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

'_I hope you never fall in love with someone else._' I think to myself. '_I hope will always have a place in your Spark._'

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_ I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you_

Millions of stellar-cycles later, The Great Exodus was well underway. Bulkhead had already left the Wreckers. Impactor, Roadbuster, Rotorstorm, Pyro... They were all offlined in the War. Seaspray, Springer, Wheeljack and Xenia all parted their separate ways. Wheeljack and Xenia were one of the last Wreckers to leave their base before it was overrun by Insecticons.

"No! I'm not leaving you, fraggit!" Xenia protested, trying to shoot the Insecticons and pull Wheeljack along at the same time. It was a little difficult when Wheeljack was resisting with all his might.

"Just go, Xenia! I'll hold them off and then my ship will be right behind you!" He yelled back.

"Remember the password." I said, finally giving in and running off to that Arrow.

"I won't." He smirked at me, before going and slashing at all the vermin.

_'Please be safe...'_ Was my last thought before I lost him for the next millennium.

_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. The ending is rushed, but I felt it was getting too long.**

**I hope you liked it! This is one of my favorite songs!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
